新しい王: A New King
by ShikiKira
Summary: When Kokujoji Daikaku passed, the Gold King did not leave his clansmen as kingless and leaderless as everyone assumed. It was time for his legacy and successor to step forward even if it was against her will. What better time to debut the new Second King than within all the chaos.


**A New King**

 **Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own either Inuyasha or K

 **Summary:** When Kokujoji Daikaku passed, the Gold King did not leave his clansmen as kingless and leaderless as everyone assumed. It was time for his legacy and successor to step forward even if it was against her will. What better time to debut the new Second King than within all the chaos.

 **Pairing:** KagomeSaruhiko, SeriIzumo

 **AN:** Started writing this because I was disappointed in the stories and the little amount of them in this crossover. I really wanted a story with Fushimi where he isn't gay for Yata. Aside from the two stated pairings, there will be no pairings for the other characters.

* * *

As the conference of the three clans commenced the members of HOMRA, Scepter 4, and the Silver Clan grew more and more vocal as they began discussing their plans to protect the Dresden Slate and suppress Jungle, the Green Clan.

Even though their current methods of dwindling down the numbers of the Green Clan have so far been effective, Jungle had been far too wild and problematic for each clan to handle individually. After learning what the Green King, Hisui Nagare, had planned to use the Dresden Slate for, they couldn't let the Green Clan get their hands on the stone slab at any cost.

Although the three clans now had an alliance with each other via the Coffee Table Alliance and got along better than they had before, the Red Clan and Blue Clan were still hostile and antagonistic towards one another even at a suppressed level. This was especially true between HOMRA's Yata Misaki and Scepter 4's Fushimi Saruhiko.

Isana Yashiro or Adolf K. Weismann was just beginning to explain the details of his strategy to the other clans when he felt the arrival of another clan. He fell silent after finishing his sentence and his gaze snapped towards the back of the classroom.

Finding it odd that the leading strategist of the war against the Green Clan had abruptly stopped in his explanation, Yata Misaki called the Silver King out. "Oi, what's wrong Shiro?"

"Ah, what's the matter, Anna?" Kusanagi Izumo asked, noticing that his King and charge had her attention directed to the back of the lecture hall like the First King did.

"Someone's coming," the twelve-year-old stated softly and cautiously.

"Who?" the bartender questioned with furrowed brows.

"Shitsucho?" Fushimi asked upon noticing the Blue King too was looking towards the side door at the back of the room.

"Another clan is here," Munakata Reisi answered as he pushed his spectacles up.

Not knowing whether or not the newcomer would be friend or foe, the occupants of the lecture hall prepared themselves for battle. The hall was filled with the sound of chairs scraping against the floor as nearly everyone rose from their seats before all fell silent as they awaited the arrival of the new King.

Despite knowing that someone was coming, the less collected occupants jumped when the doubles doors at the back of the classroom were thrown open, slamming loudly against the walls.

The tension grew amongst the three clans as a raven-haired, young woman person was shoved through the doors.

Even with how far she was from them, the occupants could all agree on one thing; the new King was a beautiful and somewhat doll-like woman.

The men in the room gawked as the newcomer stumbled a bit, and their breaths caught in their throats when the woman raised her head to survey the room she had entered. The new King's slender but curvaceous form and pale skin had them swallowing hard to keep from drooling. But what had them all mesmerized were her dark blue eyes framed by long, full lashes and well-sculpted features.

Even Fushimi had to bite the inside of his cheek to remind himself that now was not the time to lust after a potential enemy.

Spotting the three factions, the woman straightened up and her eyes slid shut as she nervously addressed the room, well aware that all eyes were on her. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but is this the meeting of the Coffee Table Alliance or whatever it's called?"

Blinking at the question, Yashiro was the only one able to answer her as his second clansman prepared to draw his sword. "It is, and may I ask who _you_ are?"

"Me?" the raven asked blinkingly with a finger pointed at herself. "Oh, please excuse my rudeness. I'm Higurashi Kagome, the Gold Clan's representative. I apologize for my rudeness, but I'm jetlagged and beyond exhausted," she apologized as a yawn escaped her.

"If you're that tired, why are you here?" Fushimi snapped in an attempt to regain a slight amount of the composure he had lost.

"Because I was just kidnapped off my flight by these idiots," she drawled.

Every member of the three clans tensed as knives materialized in the newcomer's hands. The blades shone with a light of their own and were surrounded in the Gold Clan's aura as she threw them through the door she had entered from.

A loud clang was heard as the knives clashed against metal and a thud followed as one or both of the knives were embedded into a wall, and the clan representative clicked her tongue at her failed attack.

Not waiting for whomever she had attacked to arrive, Kagome huffed to herself before descending down the steps of the lecture hall. As she walked to the center seat, the raven barely acknowledged any of the other occupants, but she did keep note of the people she knew and recognized. She breathed a mental sigh when she saw how each person's state of being was, clearly not as well as it had been before she had left for study abroad.

Once she reached the row that both Yata Misaki and Fushimi sat in, she turned and took a seat directly in between the two hostile clans, still ignoring the stares that were boring into her.

"Ano… Higurashi-san—," Yashiro or Adolf began, but was quickly cut off by the newcomer herself.

"Kagome. Just Kagome."

"Alright, Kagome-san," the First King complied before continuing. "Why are you here? Not that it's bad to have the Gold Clan joining our midst, but why now?"

Breathing out a sigh, Kagome straighten up in her seat as she spoke. "Before I answer, I respectfully request everyone who has the Jungle app to turn off their PDA and other electronics with internet access, preferably with the battery taken out. I would rather not have any information leaked to the Green Clan. The application is spyware, and just having it downloaded allows the Green King to use your PDAs and other electronics as his eyes, ears, and mouth. That parrot of his isn't his only means to see what goes on outside of his base."

She watched with calm eyes as she waited for everyone to turn off their devices.

When the last PDA was shut off, the Red, Silver, and Blue clansmen (excluding three) waited with bated breaths for what the newcomer had to say.

Seeing and feeling that all Jungle installed PDAs had indeed been turned off, the raven open her pink lips and began speaking in a bored, nonchalant manner. "First off, I lied. I'm not exactly the Gold Clan's representative. Well… not anymore anyways. I'm Daikaku-ojii-sama's successor, the new Gold King. Reisi, Izumo, and Anna-chan should have already been aware of that when you told them of Ojii-sama's passing."

"Oi! What the hell do you mean Kusanagi-san and Anna would've already known?!" Yata shouted in outrage, his hot-headedness getting to him more than anyone else in his clan. "And who are you to speak so familiarly with them?"

"Shitsucho would have told us if he already knew who the new Gold King was!" Awashima Seri, the second-in-command of Scepter 4, shouted in defense of her King.

"Are you so sure about that, Awashima Seri-san? You obviously don't know Reisi as well as I do. And Yata Misaki-kun, would it kill you to stay calm and use your head for once?" Kagome questioned a little snidely. With them being the same age, she expected the Red clansmen to act a little more level-headed. "And is it really time to be asking that? Right now, the Green Clan is making plans to steal the Slate. Worry about that first!" she huffed.

At the newly revealed King's declaration, silence enveloped the room.

"But that doesn't explain why you're here, Kagome-san," Yashiro spoke up, being one of the few not affected by the information.

"As the Gold King and the rightful keeper of the Dresden Slate, and we will have a chat about your idiocy, Reisi," the new Second King shot back to the older Fourth King. "It is part of my responsibility to learn about the situation at hand, and take action if needed. I wouldn't have to be here if everyone stopped worrying about my so-called frail heart and actually told me what the hell's been going on while I was abroad. For that same reason, you're on my shit list too, Izumo." Her blue eyes flickered towards her long-time friend.

Kusanagi pulled at his collar as he swallowed in not a small amount of nervousness and some fear. Having known the newest King for nearly the same amount of time as he had known the late Totsuka Tatara, the blond bartender was more than familiar with Kagome's famous temper. He was going to get it for not telling her the truth during the almost six months he had stayed with her in Germany.

"Sorry, Kagome-chan. Could we talk about that after the meeting?" the second-in-command of HOMRA requested.

Kagome stared at the twenty-seven-year-old with a long, hard gaze before relenting. "Tomorrow morning before opening," she stipulated, leaving no room for argument.

"Of course," the blond conceded. He mentally checked if there was anything he had at home or his bar that may help save his skin tomorrow.

Kagome had a vicious temper, and it was practically legendary throughout the Tokyo underground. Not many were spared her wrath when it was directed at them, and there were few things that could distract her enough for her to stray from her war path.

Glancing over at the cool image of the commander of Scepter 4, Kusangi honestly didn't believe that even Munakata Reisi would be able to escape Kagome's wrath. At least not unscathed.

The members of HOMRA turned towards Kusanagi and stared at their eldest member, silently asking him how he knew the new Gold King. Aside from Anna and the older initiates of Suoh Mikoto, the previous Red King, the others did not remember having ever met the blue-eyed King.

The Scepter 4 clansmen, likewise, looked towards their own King for answers. They as well have never met the newcomer and were curious about the two Kings' relationship with each other.

"Now if we're done playing twenty questions, can we get on with the meeting? I'd like to be allowed to go home before my family starts sending out search parties," the raven beauty drawled as she rested her cheek on her propped hand.

That last statement reminded everyone that the young woman in their presence had been kidnapped and was brought to the meeting against her will. However, it also brought the meeting back to the topic that everyone had gathered at the island school for.

Yashiro coughed as restarted the meeting. "Ahem… as I was saying. There's a simple reason why I'm directing this counter attack. I know everything there is to know about the Green King, Hisui Nagare."

"If it's his specs, I have them too," Kagome piped in while pulling out her own PDA and scrolling through its contents.

"Oi! How's that possible? I thought the Green King avoided being seen in public. Don't tell me that you're both in league with them," Yata abruptly demanded.

The blue-eyed King scoffed at the ludicrous accusation. "As if I would work with a walking corpse."

"To put it simply... The Green King, Hisui Nagare, once challenged the Gold King, Kokujoji Daikaku, all by himself. Footage of that incident remain intact in its entirety. Chui passed on that data to me, and I heard the details from the Chui himself." Directing his next question to the new King, Yashiro inquired how she knew the Green King's information. "What about yourself, Kagome-san?"

"Me? I was at that fight nine years ago. Can't decide if that was fortunate or not though," the raven shrugged as she started typing on her silver PDA. "But there are also other ways to learn Nagare's full specs. If you think analyzing that one fight is getting all of his data, then you're sorely mistaken and beyond naïve."

As she typed Kagome didn't pay much attention to what the other occupants whispered about her nor did she listen to what the vice commander of Scepter 4 said. She was more interested in where she had been taken to and informing her family and friends that she was safe. Not that they would believe her text message, but at least they would be able to find her. Idly, she wondered how long it would take her group to locate her.

She was so absorbed in her task, she barely caught the end of the First King's explanation as she hit the send button. "To quote his parting message before escaping, 'I wanted to beat the final boss.'"

"What is he? A kid?" Yata shouted slightly in disbelief that someone could be so immature. Not like he could talk. He was pretty childish himself, but he was working on it.

"The guy is messed up," Fushimi stated, remembering his own past encounters with the Green King.

"Well he was a kid back then," Kagome commented offhandedly as she began searching through her backpack (one of the few items she was able to stop the Rabbits from taking). "He was like sixteen, and you have to keep in mind that he technically died fourteen years ago, so he sort of has the brain of an eleven-year-old. Pretty basic knowledge."

Silence once again fell over the classroom as every occupant turned to stare at the newly enthroned Gold King.

Too busy rummaging for some spare paper, the raven didn't notice that she was again the center of attention. "What?" the college student blinked, looking up when the eyes of dozens began to unnerve her.

Her blue eyes closed in exasperation as Kagome pinched the bridge of her nose and resisted the urge to yell or hit someone. "Please don't tell me, my group and I are the only ones who did more than basic research on Hisui Nagare and his group of criminals."

When all she received were blank looks from the other three parties, the raven groaned in annoyance as her head fell against the desk. "No wonder the council doesn't include you people in our meetings," she grumbled under her breath.

Having not heard her, Reisi spoke for the first time since the new King's arrival. "Would you care to repeat that, Kagome-shi?"

An unintelligible, muffled reply emitted from the slumped mass of raven locks and pale limbs.

"What was that, Kagome-chan?" Kusanagi prodded, leaning over his desk to get a better look at the young woman.

"Just forget it! It doesn't concern you guys," Kagome practically shouted, her annoyance growing by the minute. _'Even if it did concern you people, only two or three of you would actually be involved,'_ she mentally grumbled.

The auras of those in the lecture hall glowed brightly though they remained unseen by the non-spiritually aware. Of those that she could see two flared brightly in her mind's eye, shining brightly with their natural colors and slivers of the power the Dresden Slate had instilled in them.

She should probably start training Anna again, and maybe talk to the other person with the strong aura. It was rare to find humans with strong reiryoku outside of the established supernatural society. Those who only had powers because of the Dresden Slate were not counted nor included in the business and affairs of the supernatural.

"Anyways… After barely running away from the Gold King, the Green King dropped out of sight," the Silver King continued in an attempt to clear the tense air. "His clan never made a move until now because Chui was still around. But Chui is no longer here…" The German paused for a moment as he talked about his recently deceased best friend. The Green Clan was definitely more trouble than they were worth, and they were destroying the dream his friend had built for him and his late sister, Klaudia.

With that thought in mind, his resolve was bolstered. He would not let the lieutenant's efforts and hard work go to waste. "That's why I'd like to command this counterattack. I know how to defeat Hisui Nagare. The Green King is unbelievably strong, but he can be beaten. It's just not possible without your help."

Kagome sighed as the Red Clan agreed to help the First King in the battle over the Dresden Slate. She didn't think it was wise for them to let Anna make such a decision. Despite her maturity and being the current Red King, Anna was still a twelve-year-old little girl. She didn't understand why Izumo would even let the pre-teen make such a rash decision. Were they all that caught up in revenge? Didn't they care about their clansmen's lives or even though own lives? There was no guarantee that any of them would come out alive from this operation.

It was stuff like this that she had always refused to join HOMRA whenever Tatara, Mikoto, and Izumo had invited her even when the clan was first formed. HOMRA's collective hotheadedness, obsessive behaviors, and one-tracked minds were the things she hated most about the Red Clan. She hated how the members more often than not didn't think for themselves or were quick to jump to conclusions. It was like dealing with dozens of Inuyasha clones at the same time. She didn't think she could handle being in a group like that.

Then again, it wasn't like the other clans didn't have a slew of issues that irritated her just as badly. All the clans had problems and people she didn't want to deal with. Reisi's attitude and the unquestioning followers of the Scepter 4. The simple-mindedness and quick tempers of HOMRA. The walking corpse, naivety, and the criminal activity that made up Jungle. Her late grandfather and the single-mindedness of Tokijikuin. The inflexibility of the Colorless Clan. The foolish courage that brought CATHEDRAL to its end. The complete irresponsibility of the Silver King.

In all honesty, she didn't want to be a part of any of the seven Dresden clans or be in anyway involved in the Dresden Slate business. Dealing with all those temporary powers left more than a few on the council with migraines. However, because of what she had done as a baby she had no choice but to get involved and forced to join the Gold Clan.

So deep in her musings, the raven forgot the task she had previously been doing and was nearly startled when Yashiro addressed her.

"And what about the Blue Clan and the Gold Clan?"

"It depends on the details of your strategy." She heard the bespectacled King reply.

"For once, Reisi and I are of the same mind," Kagome sighed, hugging her bag to stomach. The weight of her backpack reminded her of her previous task, and she was once again searching for some scratch paper.

"Naturally… Then let me get to that now. Kuroh?" the German King obliged before calling out to his second clansman.

"On it." As he spoke the former Colorless clansman clicked a remote, turning on the lecture hall's projector. As the light beamed on to the blackboard two distinctive faces appeared.

"The fight against the Green Clan won't center on Hisui Nagare, but these two; Mishakuji Yukari and Gojo Sukuna. Remember these faces well. Our first priority is to keep these two at bay. Okay? Now to do that…"

After successfully finding a notepad she hadn't remembered packing, Kagome quickly scribbled out a few lines on the paper. Finishing the message, she ripped the page from the notepad and imbued it with her reiryoku. A small, fond smile appeared on her face as her powers worked its magic. The note vanished in a flurry of brilliant colors (that was only visible to the eyes of the spiritually aware), on its way to its intended recipients.

Although Kagome had only used a small amount of reiryoku, her display of power hadn't gone completely unnoticed.

Anna and a certain dual-aura user had felt the flare of energy, and turned to see where it had come from. Spotting the source, the two watched in fascination as the sheet of paper fold itself into a bird. Their red and blue eyes widened in astonishment as the origami bird took flight before promptly disappearing from the room in a burst of light.

With her letter sent, she turned her attention towards the front of the lecture hall and began to listen to the strategies that were being discussed. As time the strategy session continued she took notes on the various holes that needed to be fixed or parts that the German had completely missed out on.

When the meeting started to wind down from the strategy talk, Kagome couldn't hold herself back anymore especially not when the First King again asked if she would help with their plan.

"What makes you think the Gold Clan will help with such a ridiculous battle plan? There are so many holes, I wouldn't be surprised if the Green just broke through the roof and airlifted the Slate from the Mihashira Tower. In case you've forgotten, the top of the building is a _glass dome_ ," she sneered.

"You're ninety-one years old, and my fifteen-year-old little brother can think of a better strategy than you. Did you actually put any thought into this disaster that's waiting to happen?" Kagome berated the acclaimed science prodigy. As she reprimanded him, she listed every single hole she had found in his slap shod plan.

"Have you even considered that the Green Clan has more J-rankers than Mishakuji Yukari and Gojo Sukuna? Or that they may include U-rankers in their mission to steal the Slate like they had during their last invasion of Mihashira Tower? Has it ever crossed your mind that Jungle may be a clan supported by more than one King? Did you ever consider that due the Green King's missing heart, his abilities would far exceed your calculations? Are you so naïve, Weismann-san that you think you can make all these ridiculous and fool-hardy miscalculations and think we'll follow you blindly?" she demanded, pausing for a breath after her long rant.

"You know, Daikaku-ojii-sama used to tell me stories about you. Constantly praising you and your sister, Klaudia Weismann, on your intellects, achievements, and advancements in science. With all the bullshit you just spewed, I don't see the man Daikaku-ojii-sama had threw his life and family away for," the raven glared with her head held high.

"Being the oldest out of us all, I had expected you to have designed a more solid plan with a higher success rate. Instead you give us a strategy that not only has a high failure rate, but one that may result in the death of multiple participants. You have had years to learn with an intellect that can grasp complex theories within minutes, but it seems seventy years of solitude has stunted and degraded your mentality to that of a mere child. The fact that so many people in this room blindly trusts you and the other Kings with their lives and the lives of others is beyond appalling. Do you people not have any common sense?!"

Again silence reigned, and for once in a long time, the clansmen of the three separate clans seemed to actually staart thinking for themselves rather than following the decisions of their Kings and second-in-commands. Although they trusted their clan executives and a majority would willingly lay down their lives for their Kings, they had no wish to die from something that was preventable. And now that they were thinking about the situation and not relying on the Silver King for information, they could find no fault in the Gold King's logic.

Kushina Anna, the Red King, even felt some guilt and shame as she realized that because of her desires, she had not given any thought of how her choice would impact her clansmen. She was a King now. She couldn't make decisions as whimsically or as freely as she had when Tatara and Mikoto had been alive.

Despite the impact the Gold King's word had on the room's occupants, four people in the room couldn't agree with the newcomer or at least could not accept her words due to their devotion to their King.

"Stop being mean to Shiro! Shiro's the most amazing person ever!" Neko shouted from the front of the room. Her idignation and fury evident by the her scowl and flushed face.

"Oh shut up, you damn brat. Due to your bias and lack of experience, your opinion is completely immaterial," the raven dismissed. "Naivety and childish optimism has no place in strategy meetings, battle, or war. Not sit down, Ameno Miyabi, and let the grownups talk."

"Higurashi Kagome, I may be biased, but could you not put some faith and trust in Shiro?" Kuroh inquired. "Although you are both Kings, show him some respect as you senior and elder!"

Kagome scoffed at the younger boy's attempt to command her. "Respect is earned not given, Yatogami Kuroh, former clansman of the late Colorless King, Ichigen Miwa. I only show respect to those who have earned it, not cowards who isolate themselves for seventy-one years because of a single tragedy. As with respect, faith and trust is also earned. It isn't a freely given right. Idiots and cowards who abandoned life and others do not deserve respect or second chances."

"Oi, oi… Don't you think that's a bit harsh, Kagome-san?" Kamamoto Rikio called out in hopes of calming down the newest King. He had known Kagome since he had started working for his family's liquor store, but had never seen her this incensed before. It had the glutton rather worried.

"A little harsh? Guess I'll have to kick it up a notch," the blue-eyed girl hummed with a frown marring her pretty face.

"T-that's not what I meant, Kagome-san," the blond foodie sighed in defeat.

"Oi. Kamamoto, you know her?" Yata demanded as he turned towards the food gourmet.

"Hah? Y-yeah, most of the older members do too. She's Totsuka-san's girl," the food expert whispered. Like Kusanagi, Rikio as well as Anna, Chitose, and Dewa, were well aware of Kagome's infamous temper. And he would like to steer clear of the woman until she cooled down; he had no desire to be caught up in her retaliations when she finally snapped.

"Boys," Kusanagi bit out warningly. They were in the middle of a strategy meeting, and even though Kagome's arrival was a surprise, this wasn't a time to gossip.

* * *

"Tell me, Adolf K. Weismann, why should we trust you? You may be classified as a genius, but considering your actions over the course of the last seventy-one years, you are obviously unfit to lead. You have abandoned the ones who needed you, and you ignore the ones you hurt.

If I have to give an example, it would be the events of last December and what you continue to do to that poor boy," Kagome asserted with a jab towards the body the Silver King currently possessed.

"It is all good and well, noble even, that you helped save the students of Ashinaka Academy, but your lack of concern for others greatly diminishes the good in that one deed.

What you did to Mikoto, Reisi, Daikaku-ojii-sama, and that poor boy you're possessing makes it more than blatantly clear and obvious that you do not care about anyone but yourself and your own goals. Do not even attempt to make an excuse for your actions. Your actions caused irreparable consequences over the last year. Consequences that could have been prevented, and you continue to make choices that make it more difficult for everyone without thought for others who are dragged into your matters.

Weismann-san, you were around when the late, Red King Kagutsu Genji and the previous Blue King Habari Jin passed away, ne? Always observing Japan, specifially the Kanto region, from above in your German blimp, Himmelreich, watching as Kokujoji Daikaku made your dream a reality," Kagome asked with a cold stare. Receiving a hesitant nod, she pushed on.

"Then you are quite aware of Kagutsu Crater and the disaster that had resulted from Kagutsu-san's Damocles Down, yes? Knowing the dangers of having the Sword of Damocles falling, how could you allow Mikoto to kill the previous Colorless King? You knew perfectly well what state Mikoto's Sword of Damocles was in, and that he was in no condition to use his powers as a King.

Do not even say you weren't aware of it; when the Sword of Damocles appears, the stupid thing can be seen all the way from Miyagi prefecture. So don't even try to play dumb. With the state he was in, you knew full well that any further strain on Mikoto's Weismann Level would have resulted in a Damocles Down, which would have caused a repeat of the Kagutsu Crater incident if it was not for Reisi.

'Only a King can kill a King,' the last words you said to Mikoto are possibly the stupidest words and most bullshit excuse I have heard in a long time, Weismann-san. Stop making others clean up after you, and take responsibility with your own hands.

Need I remind you, that on the day of the Kagutsu Crater and Kagutsu Genji-san's passing, a second consecutive Damocles Down could have occured through Habari Jin-san if it wasn't for his loyal second-in-command. At the previous Fourth King's request, Zenjo Goki-san beheaded Habari-san. _Any_ person can kill a King, Weismann-san. The death of a King does _not_ require the assistance of another," Kagome emphasized.

"Even you could have killed the Colorless King by your own hands, but instead you had Mikoto kill the Colorless King, which resulted in Reisi having to kill Mikoto to prevent a Damocles Down. And thanks to you, Reisi now has cracks in his Sword of Damocles and because of how he is, it'll more than likely lead to another possible Damocles Down.

And yes, I can fucking see it, Reisi. Don't even try to hide or deny it," the raven abruptly called out.

Eyes briefly snapped away from the Gold King, who continued to rip into the Silver King, and flickered to the Blue King. The occupants were barely able to see that the Fourth King had his mouth open to protest before it snapped shut with an audible click of his jaw.

"Let's not forget that poor child that you're possessing. Did you even once think about him or consider what might happen to him once you had the Colorless King killed? You no idea what would happen to him or yourself after the poor boy's body was blown up. Do you even realize the problems that you're causing right now, especially for that boy you're possessing?

It has been well over year since you have first come to possess that poor kid, and it has been months since you have regenerated after the disaster you helped create. But over the last year, you have not once attempted to return to your own body.

You cause nothing but unneeded chaos, Adolf K. Weismann. Not to mention that the information you gathered about the Jungle and the Green King is more than a little lacking. Analyzing a single fight that happened years will not give any quality information, and if you're plan is based off that single fight, you're just wasting everyone's time and energy.

Now tell us again, why should we follow the plans of a selfish, cowardly parasite who would most likely lead us to our death?" Kagome very nearly snarled.

"Unless you can devise a plan that can guarantee the safety and lives of the people participating in this operation or someone else takes charge, there is absolutely no chance of the Gold Clan helping. I may be the Gold King, but it is not just my life that's at stake. I am not about to foolishly risk the lives of my clansmen and the people I care about because someone was too stupid to think up preventative measures!"

The entire conference became subdued as the Second King ended her anger filled tirade. No one said a word after the denouncement of Adolf K. Weismann ended, too disturbed by the truth in Kagome's words.

Long moments dragged on almost endlessly as each of the classroom's occupants contemplated what to do or in the case of the Silver clansmen, stewed in their own indignation over the verbal lashing their King had been given.

Taking their Kings out of the equation, a majority of the Blue and Red clansmen mulled over whether or not they were truly willing to risk their lives to protect the Dresden Slate. Did they really want to trust the plan of such an unreliable person?

And what about the new Gold King? Even though she had identified the problems in the Silver King's plan and the First King's flaws, could they really trust her? They didn't really know her, but she seemed to be acquainted with the two other Kings and Kusanagi Izumo.

Just who was Higurashi Kagome?

* * *

 **AN:** Using the Japanese military/office titles for Daikaku, Reisi, and Seri since there is no accurate English translations, and the actual translations sound ridiculous or really lame in comparison to the popular but inaccurate translation. Also, yes, I do harbor a good amount of dislike towards Reisi, Kuroh, Neko/Miyabi, Seri (somewhat), Yashiro/Weismann, and Yata. Their character flaws get to me, and after weeks of watching, reading, and listening to them, I just want to beat them over their heads with a lamp or a hammer. They need a damn wake up call.

And yes, I did some major character bashing in this chapter and will continue with some in the next. I don't hate a majority of the characters, but as stated before these guys need a wake up call. Plus, it works really well with the history I constructed for this story. Reisi and the others turn will come soon.

Probably going to get a lot of hate for this story, but bring it on!


End file.
